


过去，现在与未来

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: Happy birthday to Jason.
Kudos: 3





	过去，现在与未来

杰森坐在床沿，手里轻轻掂着一个淡蓝色的小球。他盯着它，目光几乎将它灼穿。这个小球是他在一次任务结束后无意中发现的，他把它带回来，纯粹出于好奇。现在它就悠悠地悬浮在杰森的手掌上方，整个球体周围萦绕着一圈细碎的星点，缓缓转动。  
“这到底是什么东西……”杰森咕哝着，那小球却突然落到他手心上，杰森的手一沉——他没想到这小球还很有些重量，他的食指不偏不倚正摸到了某个开关似的东西上，小球突然高速运转起来，杰森眼前霎时间白茫茫的一片，他还没来得及做出反应，就什么都感受不到了。

“小翅膀！小翅膀你看得到我吗？”迪基的声音？杰森皱了皱眉头，使劲儿眨眨眼，视线终于由模糊慢慢转向清晰，迪克正在他跟前冲他挥手，“小翅膀？还在发呆？”  
“闭嘴迪基，我好得很！”杰森抬手拨开迪克意图揉他脑袋的手，突然发现自己正在韦恩庄园里，而这应该是迪克的房间，“我怎么会在这里？！”他想揪住迪克的衣领质问这是怎么回事，却发现自己比迪克矮了不止一个头。  
“你是不是正在长大一岁所以变得神志不清了？”迪克半开玩笑地把杰森捞到身边，手搭着他的肩膀——杰森趁机悄悄瞟了一眼窗户，看到自己的倒影——操他妈的上帝，这不是他小时候吗？！  
“这是什么情况？！我怎么变小了？！”杰森奋力挣开迪克的手，有点恼怒地瞪着他。  
“你本来就这么小啊，别那么急着长大嘛。”迪克笑着从身后拿出一个小盒子来，“生日快乐小翅膀，给你的。”  
“……什么？”杰森愣住了。  
“虽然一会儿布鲁斯和阿福也会来一起给你过生日，不过我决定先给你一份特别的礼物！”迪克将那个小盒子递到杰森的鼻子底下，杰森闻到了巧克力的味道，“拿着吧！”  
这到底是怎么一回事啊……杰森还没来得再多问迪克一句，眼前一阵剧烈的白光闪烁，他不得不闭上眼睛，攥紧了拳头进入高度警戒的状态。

再次睁开眼睛的时候他发现自己正站在一台电脑前，杰森一眼就认出来这里是提姆的安全屋，毕竟翻小红安全屋的窗户还去偷冰箱里的食物（虽然基本上全是毫无营养的微波食品）这样类似的事情他干过的不在少数，偶尔他还会悄悄在冰箱里藏几罐啤酒，过些天之后又翻进去把啤酒取出来或者干脆直接大摇大摆地当着提姆的面用啤酒罐冰一下他的脸——好吧，这挺无聊的，但杰森不知为何非常热衷于此。  
看来现在的时间一下子转变到了晚上，而显现在屏幕上的影子显示杰森又变回了青年，他还穿着那件最心爱的皮夹克。提姆似乎不在。杰森咂咂嘴，拉开椅子坐下，轻敲鼠标唤醒电脑——他一向是这么做的，如果提姆对他开放了电脑的使用权，那么现在电脑就会——  
“嗨杰森，晚上好。”提姆出现在电脑里，他穿着一身正装，领结打得很端正，“抱歉我今晚有点事，可能没法见你，当然我知道你今天肯定会来我的安全屋——不管出于什么目的或是根本没有目的，但我猜你一定会来，所以我录了这段视频给你。”  
可怕的直觉，鸟宝宝。杰森撇撇嘴，盯着屏幕上提姆一本正经的脸。不过也许并非全部出于直觉，只有对一个人有了相当的了解，他才会做出如此决定。录像里的提姆看起来有点紧张，说话还偶尔结巴一下，他大概是录了很多遍吧。杰森心想。  
“别以为我没发现，你在冰箱里放的啤酒太明显了。”提姆在录像里笑道。哦，难道你录像就是为了说这个？杰森腹诽。  
“当然我录像可不是为了说这个。”真是聪明得可怕。杰森耸耸肩。  
“生日快乐，大红。”杰森在那一瞬间突然听到了两个声音——是的，两个声音，却都来自提姆，他大概是出现幻觉了。杰森这么想的时候，大脑又是一阵晕眩。

“小杰鸟——”罗伊的声音。杰森摇摇头，刚一睁开眼，罗伊就凑到他跟前，几乎占据了他的整个视线。  
“你干什么！”杰森有点嫌弃地推开他，发现自己正在一家小餐厅里，罗伊坐在他对面，而科莉在他旁边。  
“这是……？”他真有点搞不清楚状况了。这是他眼睛一闭一睁就莫名其妙到达的第三个地方。  
“生日快乐小杰鸟！”“生日快乐杰森！”罗伊和星火同时说，然后罗伊就突然把什么东西喷到了他的脸上。  
“去你妈的罗伊！”杰森感觉自己脸上被糊满了奶油，视线被遮挡，他胡乱挥舞着手臂想去把对面笑得差点滚下椅子的弓箭手抓过来照着他的正脸狠揍一拳，却扑了个空，他撞在什么东西上，一下子失去了意识。

杰森再次醒来的时候，发现自己依然坐在床沿，盯着那颗淡蓝色的小球。他一个激灵挺直了身子，像是想起什么似的，长长地叹出一口气。  
他确实想起了一些事情。

在他还是罗宾的时候，迪克曾在他生日那天给过他一个小盒子，里边是迪克自制的巧克力，看起来是捏成了一个罗宾的小人形状，但是实在是很难看，也不算很好吃，唯一的优点是它闻起来还确确实实是巧克力的味道。

在他和提姆的关系缓和后（甚至是逐渐开始亲密起来的那段日子里），提姆曾录像给他庆生，说是没法见到他。但事实上，当录像里传出“生日快乐”的声音时，提姆本人突然从窗户里翻了进来，手里捧着一束花冲他笑，也说了一句“生日快乐”。确实是两个提姆的声音，杰森绝对没有听错。

罗伊给杰森的庆生看起来最没有诚意，他喜欢把奶油抹到杰森的脸上去——他早早就备好了奶油，而杰森却只能掏出枪顶着他的脑袋。不同的是，那一次罗伊和星火给杰森订了一个蛋糕。所以杰森有充足的奶油可以回击过去，而星火通常是看着两个大男孩打闹的那一个，并负责拍下他们的各种黑历史。

噢。杰森眨眨眼睛，看来这个球似乎是和记忆有关吧。他站起身，将淡蓝色的小球放入抽屉里，与此同时，一个黑影落在窗边，阻挡了大部分的阳光。  
杰森没有回头。  
“你来干什么？”他问。  
“我们需要谈谈。”蝙蝠侠永远要找人谈话。  
“我想不需要，我最近什么都没干，任务都没出几个，你还觉得我在违法犯罪？”杰森低着头，手指不安分地敲着桌面。  
“那个蓝色的球能唤醒人的记忆，你在哪一天激活它，你就能回溯以往关于这一天你印象最深刻的事情。”蝙蝠侠说。  
“你什么时候来的？”杰森抬起头问。  
“在你把它放进抽屉的前一秒。”蝙蝠侠靠近他，“走吧。”  
“什么？”杰森本能地转过身，面对蝙蝠侠仓促地做出一个防御的姿态来。  
“回家。”蝙蝠侠脱下面罩，平静地直视杰森。“今天是你的生日。”  
杰森瞪大了眼睛。  
“阿尔弗雷德做了甜饼和蛋糕，他很想见你。”布鲁斯的声音听起来依旧没什么起伏。  
“……你到底想说什么？”杰森咽了口唾沫。  
“生日快乐，杰森。”布鲁斯向他伸出手，见鬼的这看起来像是要拥抱他——而他确确实实地被裹进一个过于笨拙的拥抱。  
“我猜你想让我把那个小球也带上？”杰森小声咕哝。  
“不。”布鲁斯立刻回答。  
杰森眯起眼睛，这么多年了，依旧没有人能摸得透蝙蝠侠，鬼知道他又在打什么主意。  
“留着下次你回家的时候带来吧。”布鲁斯轻声说。


End file.
